Her Lies
by Uena
Summary: [DRv3 Spoilers!] She doesn't know what happened, or how she even got here. All she remembers a group of monotone bears flashing a light at her... then nothing. Waking up in a classroom at Hope's Peak, she's trapped with 15 other students to participate in a Killing Game. And yet, her worst enemy isn't the bear that set it up, or the other students that want to get out. But herself.


**Caution** : This story has story elements of both Danganronpa, and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. If you have not played/watched both, I highly recommend finishing both before reading this story.

* * *

 **Disclaime** r: Yana (a.k.a. Uena) does not own Danganronpa. Characters, art, and storylines in the game this fic is based on, and this story, are purely work of fiction. Any similarities to persons living or dead are purely consequential. The views and opinions expressed herein do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

* * *

 **Prologue : Memories**

* * *

Light.

All she could see was Light.

With that Light came memories. The names of people close and dear to her, of her bonds with friends and classmates, and of black and white keys playing melodies with the slightest touch. The shattered pieces of her memory returned to her, forming the persona of Akamatsu Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist.

And yet, as her mind sorted through the memories, a few fragments remain rooted to her psyche. Memories, not of the Ultimate Pianist, but of a distrustful girl who would never let anyone close to her. About a girl who remembered calling for help, but having nobody glance her way. About a girl who, rather than band together with friends to accomplish an impossible task, would rather skirt around the issue alone. About a girl who looks at the world through apathetic eyes, believing that it was a cruel, cut-throat place, and the people who live in it are no better.

These two sets of memories clashed, leaving Kaede confused on which is real, and which is fiction. Was she a girl who found joy in playing enchanting melodies through piano? Or was she a girl who had the pleasure of watching people kill each other in a death game? Her mind scrambled to make sense of this situation, and the girl lost all sense of time as she dedicated all her attention to these two memories.

Until finally, she jolted awake.

* * *

With a rather resounding thump, Kaede smacked her knee on the table she was sleeping on. She yelped, nearly toppling back on the chair.

"Ouch!" The Pianist rubbed the pain on her leg away, wincing when she touched her bruise. "I'm going to feel this tomorrow..."

Carefully standing up, she applied weight on her leg to see if she can walk. After a few stomps with no pain, she looked up from her inspection to see where she is.

"Okay... now, where am I?" A cursory glance of the room showed rows of desks lined up neatly, and windows that are bolted shut by large sheets of metal and giant bolts. A quick tap on the sheet confirmed that it was real, and not only there for show. There is also a peculiar camera on one side of the room, and an electronic monitor that she guessed is used for announcements. "Is this a classroom?"

Now that she mentions it, the room is set up like a traditional classroom, with the addition of the podium in front of the room that has a symbol emblazoned on it, which could be the school's coat-of-arms. It's even complete with a motivational scroll and bulletin board on the sides of the blackboard. If it weren't for the sheets of metal on the windows and the gaudy blue zebra-print wallpaper, it looked like any classroom found at a school.

"How did I get here?" As Kaede crossed her arms in thought, she tried to think about what happened to land her in this strange place. "Let's see... I was walking my usual route to school when... I was taken into a van? No, wait, I met up with my friends. But that's not right, I was alone when I arrived at- Gah! I can't remember!"

She cradled her head to ward off the frustration she feels towards her memories, but no matter how long she thought about it, her mind came out empty.

"First thing's first. I need to get my bearings, then get out of here." Kaede moved to leave the room when something caught her eye. It was the desk she woke up on, and it had a piece of paper on it and a small pool of blood. Alarmed, she felt her face, paling when she felt something warm and wet on her upper lip. "Nnha! Tissue, tissue!"

A while later, after the Pianist cleaned herself up with a handkerchief she found in her bag, she picked up the paper on the desk and examined it. She turned the note around, checking to see if there's anything written on the back. Seeing nothing there, she flipped it back to read the it again.

"'Orientation Letter. Welcome to your new school life...' Why is this written in crayon?" She paused. "Wait, so I _am_ in a school?"

She tossed the letter back on the table, adjusting the bag on her back. With new resolve, she stepped out of the classroom to explore her surroundings.

* * *

When she left the room, Kaede was greeted by a normal hallway. She really didn't know what to expect upon leaving the classroom, but the stark contrast between the ordinary looking hallway and the surreal classroom is not in her expectations. Still, if this is a school, it would only be proper for the hallways to be more professionally kept. If only the same could be said of the lighting.

A quick glance from her spot in the hall presented her three options. One, a path that led to somewhere called "Despair Hotel", a tacky name if she has anything to say about it; Two, the other classroom beside the one she came from; And three, down the hall and further inside the school. She was going to go down the halls and examine the red door at the end of it when a boy exited the other classroom.

The boy was a bit shorter than her, was quite slim, and has brown, spiky hair. He wore a green hoodie under his black, open jacket, black denim pants, and red sneakers. When the boy saw her, his brown eyes seemed to light up, and he graced her with a small smile.

"Hi, are you a new student too?" He bowed at her. "I'm Naegi Makoto. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Akamatsu Kaede." There was a sharp stabbing pain in her head when she mentioned her name, which she did her best to ignore. She returned the greeting and bowed at the boy.

"Phew... I'm glad I'm not the only one here." Naegi scratched his cheek, looking away as he did so. "I thought I was late for the entrance ceremony, you know? I went to school an hour early because I was excited, but as soon as I stepped into the school, I kinda dozed off... At least there's still some time, right?"

"Entrance Ceremony?" Kaede listened to the boy's explanation, and one thing caught her interest. "I didn't know about a ceremony."

"You mean you didn't read the invitation?" He pulled something out of his jacket, an invitation to a school called 'Hope's Peak Academy' "We need to get to the Entrance Hall at 8:00 AM."

Kaede took the invitation and examined it. After a moment, she handed it back to the boy and began searching through her bag. Soon enough, she had in her hand an invitation like Naegi's.

"Huh. You're right." Kaede stared at the invitation in her hand, not remembering ever getting anything like it. In fact, there are a few things in her bag that she doesn't remember owning. Like a black-and-white tablet, as well as a badge with a different logo than Hope's Peak Academy's. "Well, Naegi-kun. Lead the way."

She fell into step next to he boy, being led down the hall and past the red double doors. They passed by what looks like an Audio Visual Room and a taped-off school store when Naegi spoke up.

"For being the best school in the country, Hope's Peak do things quite interestingly, don't they?"

"What do you mean by that?" She tried the door to the AV Room, but it was locked tight. Well, who'd leave a room with expensive equipment open anyway?

"I was invited to Hope's Peak Academy not because I have a talent... but because of Luck." She couldn't really see Naegi's face, but from his posture, he seems down. "I'm totally average in every way. I still can't believe that I got invited."

She stopped, something in the tone of his voice felt wrong to Kaede. Her hand moved on its own and grabbed him on his shoulder.

"Naegi-kun, you shouldn't think like that. You're special in your own way. The world has enough people trying to bring other people down, the last thing anyone needs is thinking that they're inferior themselves." The Pianist really didn't know what caused her to blurt out those things, but she's glad anyway when the boy gave her a tentative smile. She pumped her fists and gave him her own encouraging smile. "Now, let's go! We have a new semester ahead of us, right?"

"Akamatsu-san..." He said. "Thanks."

The two arrived at the entrance hall, to be greeted with mixed reactions from the other gathered students. Counting Naegi and herself, there are 16 students ranging from a petite girl, to a giant with bulging muscles. From the invitation sent to them, all of them are probably still in high school.

"Who are you, and why are you late?" A loud boy with a crisp-and-ironed white uniform asked why they were late, only to be shot down by a girl with provocative clothing.

"Ease up on them Ishimaru. With all the things that's been happening, I think they're perfectly excused for being late." The girl twiddled her blonde hair between her fingers, trying not to look at the short boy.

"I'm Naegi Makoto, the **Ultimate Luckster**." He decided to introduce himself to the rest of the students. He gestured to Kaede, introducing her too. "And this is Akamatsu Kaede."

"I'm Ishimaru Kiyotaka! The **Ultimate Prefect**!" The boy who first reprimanded them said. His bright red eyes were unsettling with his fierce gaze, and caused both Naegi and Kaede to straighten their backs as he talked to them. "I hope to make this school environment a productive one! Let us work together to further our education!"

"Same here." Naegi rolled with it.

"Naegi-kun, a man after my own heart!" Ishimaru clapped Naegi on the shoulder boisterously, laughing as he did. "Let us show these other Ultimates that even us, ordinary people, can still change the world as long as we put effort into it! Now, go meet with the others so we may discuss what the strange occurrences in this school."

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?" Kaede said as an afterthought, bowing at him. "I'm Akamatsu Kaede, the **Ultimate Pianist**."

Although what she said flowed freely from her mouth, there was a nugget of doubt in her mind about her Ultimate Talent. She remembers her life revolving around the piano, and also remembers only just learning the piano as a hobby. These two memories were so contradictory, that she was lost in thought until her new friend snapped her out of it.

"Akamatsu-san, you're bleeding!" Naegi exclaimed.

"Huh?" She grabbed her handkerchief and covered her nose, stopping the blood from flowing down. "Sorry."

"I would take you to the Nurse's Office, but it is currently closed." Ishimaru said. "Please remember to go there after class."

"I will." Kaede shook her head. Of course she's the Pianist. After all, she was invited into Hope's Peak Academy, right?

"Ah, hello." A girl with long blue hair approached them, she wore a plain white uniform with pleated blue skirt and long uniform socks. Her soft-looking skin and expressive eyes made her look almost like a doll. Kaede resisted the urge to poke her in the cheek just to check if she's real. "I'm Sayaka Maizono. And I'm not a doll."

"W-What?" Both Kaede and Naegi asked, then he continued with "You _heard_ that?"

"Of course, I'm an Esper." Sayaka said it with so much conviction that Kaede nearly believed her, and then the other girl laughed. "I'm kidding. I just had a feeling, that's all."

"You're the... um... **Ultimate Idol** , aren't you?" Kaede glanced at Naegi, giggling internally when she saw him blush red. Someone has a crush.

"Oh, you know me?" Sayaka clapsed her hands together. "Wait, aren't you that Naegi from-"

"Maizono-san." Once again, Ishimaru spoke up. "Introductions first. If the three of you keep chit-chatting, we will never get anything done."

' _Why am I included there?_ ' Kaede lamented. Still, they finished their introductions, with Naegi and Sayaka promising to talk further later, and moved on to the next person in line.

"Yo! The name's Kuwata Leon! Nice to meet ya!" A teen with spiky orange hair, goatee and multiple piercings said. His white shirt has a red design, which Kaede couldn't make out as it was hidden by his white open blazer. Naegi seems to recognize him, as he suddenly pointed at him and yelled.

"Wait, that's you?" Kuwata seems to be as confused as the Pianist, as he asked the Luckster what he meant. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't want to sound surprised, but... You're the **Ultimate Baseball Star** , right? I guess I was expecting something else, from the pictures I've seen of you in the net."

"Oh man, you saw those embarrassing old pictures of mine?" Kuwata seems sheepish, as he rubbed the back of his head, though he also seems to be sweating. "I had no choice man, I had to agree to the rules of the tourney. Sucks, to be honest. But that's all behind me! No more baseball for me!"

"But isn't baseball what got you into this school?" Kaede asked. "Why would you want to give it up?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't like baseball one bit." Kuwata said that, looking away. "In fact, I haven't even gone to one single practice."

"Oh, wow. That actually makes it more impressive." The Pianist pointed out. "I play the piano, but even I had to practice a lot to get as good as I am, even if I do love it."

"You're a musician then? That's perfect!" The boy grinned. "I came to this school to quit anyway. I wanted to be a musician too, and I think Hope's Peak Academy could help me with that. You know, stringing the guitar and playing in rock and pop concerts? Maybe we could get together and talk about music later?"

"Um, no. Sorry Kuwata-san, but I only play Classical Music." She shot him down before he gets anymore steam in the conversation. "Our genre are totally different."

The way he so visibly deflated made Kaede almost feel sorry to turn him down. So instead of dwelling on it, she moved on to the next person they were to introduce themselves to. A large-set man with glasses named Yamada Hifumi.

"Tremble, for you are in the presence of Hifumi Yamada, the Alpha and Omega! The Beginning and the End! For I... Am the **Ultimate Otaku**!" Hifumi was, to put it bluntly, what some people's definition of a stereotypical Otaku would be. He has a round belly, thick glasses, spoke in an exaggerated manner, and made all kinds of references to anime and manga. And unlike Kuwata, he was quite proud of his Talent. Very, very proud. "I work night and day to crush the preconceived notions people have of my works! I once sold 10,000 copies of my work at a school festival, despite the objections of my peers who said I defiled the event."

"I don't really get it... but good for you?" Kaede said. She turned to Naegi, asking if he knew what he was talking about. "Do you know what he means."

"I think he said he sold his fanfic at a school festival, and sold 10,000 copies of it." Naegi said. "What are your works about anyway?"

"Ohoho~ It seems like Naegi knows of the allure of the 2D world." Hifumi pushed up his glasses, flashing the other two students. "My works are about crossing the gender barrier!"

Kaede didn't catch a word of what Hifumi just said, but it seems like Naegi did, by how he took a step back. Thankfully, they were saved from the situation when another of the students came up to them.

"Y-You call those t-trashy things, 'Works?'" The student that approached them was a girl with twin braids, and glasses. She was hunched over herself, only pointing at Hifumi with a finger. "I w-wouldn't be caught dead reading anything y-you wrote!"

"Hmph!" Hifumi blew air loudly out of his nose. "I could say the same for your so-called 'Novels.'"

Sensing the brewing animosity between the two, Kaede quickly shifted the conversation.

"So, um… You're a writer?" The Pianist addressed the girl, who paused in her quarrel and nodded hesitantly. "What's your name?"

"…" The girl looked away, her fingers rubbing together, but otherwise kept quiet. Just when Kaede gave up on speaking to her, the girl spoke up. "I-It's not like… you'll remember me anyway…"

"I asked you for your name. I'm not going to forget it anytime soon." Kaede retorted. "Besides, from what I've gathered, we'll be classmates for the next few years, right? What good will it do me if I don't remember your name?"

"… F-Fukawa Toko." The writer mumbled, pushing her index fingers together. Naegi joined in, trying to get the girl out of her shell.

"I've read about you. You're the **Ultimate Novelist** , right?" Naegi asked. "I've heard you've won awards because of your bestselling book."

"… J-Just spit it out already!" Fukawa blurted out, surprising the two. She glared at both Kaede and Naegi. "Y-You're disgusted by me, right? You're thinking how terrible it is to be in the presence of a d-dirty and smelly girl like me, r-right?"

"N-No, no! That's not the case at all!" Kaede waved her hands in front of her, shaking her head. "We're just trying to get to know you. That's it."

"Really?" Fukawa asked, as if she couldn't believe what Kaede said. In the end, she simply turned away from them and mumbled. "F-forget it…"

Kaede stared at Fukawa, resolving to talk to the girl later. "Hmm… That girl has a low opinion of herself."

"Yeah, I hope we can help her." Naegi said, walking beside her. The next person they were to introduce themselves was a tall guy wearing a biker's jacket, with nothing but a stomach binding covering his chest. His dark-brown hair is in a curly pompadour, and has long eyelashes.

"I'm Owada Mondo. Nice to meet ya." The guy said, rubbing the back of his head. Unlike the others, he didn't add anything else to his introduction, instead keeping quiet.

"Hey Kaede," Naegi tugged at her arm, and she lowered herself a bit so Naegi can whisper in her ear. "That's the **Ultimate Biker Gang Leader**. I heard he managed to unite all the gangs in Japan under one banner. Let's watch our step around him."

She didn't acknowledge what Naegi said, instead nodding her head at Mondo and saying her own introductions. Naegi followed suit, and they moved to the next person.

"…" The girl said.

"…" Naegi replied.

"…" Kaede contributed.

The girl had long purple hair that flowed freely down her back and front, with a few strands on her left side braided. Her double-jacket outfit and tie gave off a professional impression, coupled with her violet eyes, she gave off a no-nonsense vibe that only a few people her age could pull off.

"So… uh… What's your name?" Naegi finally gathered enough courage to ask. The girl first looked at him, before turning to Kaede. She seemed to stare at her for a long time before finally speaking up.

"My name is… Kirigiri Kyouko." That was all she said, before clamming up again.

"Um… So… Are you going to tell us what's your Talent?" Naegi asked. Kaede blinked, it seems like the Luckster, which so far has been a wealth of information, also didn't know the talent of the girl before them. The girl simply raised a brow at him, and Naegi tried to elaborate. "Well, you've been invited to Hope's Peak Academy right? So you're supposed to be the 'Ultimate' of something."

"… Do I have to tell you?" Kirigiri asked, a hand on her hip.

"Well, no… not really." Poor Naegi scratched his cheek, unable to keep up with the girl.

"Then I don't need to." With that, the girl ended the conversation, her arms folded in front of her.

Perhaps later, Kaede will learn Kirigiri's Talent. For now, she'll refer her as the **Ultimate Unknown** in her mind.

"Oh, is it my turn? Hiya! I'm Asahina Aoi! Great to meetcha!" Unlike the past three people, Asahina is as bubbly as you can get. She smiled happily as she was approached by Naegi and Kaede, nearly bouncing in place as she introduced herself. She was quite tan, wearing a white shirt, a red sports jacket, and denim shorts. "My favourite thing to do in the world is swimming!"

"So you're the **Ultimate Swimmer** then?" Kaede asked her.

"Yup!" Asahina nodded. She suddenly frowned, seemingly doing something with her palm. "So, uh… I didn't really catch your names. What was it again?"

"It's Makoto Naegi." Naegi said.

"And I'm Akamatsu Kaede." Kaede also offered her name.

"Okay, okay. Gotcha! I won't forget it again." She began tracing something in her palm, and Naegi and Kaede decided to leave her to her own devices.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Fujisaki Chihiro." The next girl was even shorter than Naegi, wearing a green uniform and a puffy skirt. Her brown hair framed her face, the blush of her cheeks adding a bit of colour to her equally brown eyes. "Doing all these introductions is making me feel a bit… shy. I'm looking forward to working with you, Naegi-san, Akamatsu-san."

"Likewise, Fujisaki-san." Naegi returned her greeting, Kaede following suit. "It'll be a pleasure to be working with the **Ultimate Programmer**."

Fujisaki's face coloured even more with Naegi's comment, but she otherwise stayed quiet.

The next person they were to introduce themselves to, was a girl who wore a gothic-lolita dress, with hair tied up in large twin-tail drills on the sides of her head. Her black skirt had layers of frills, the lace having intricate patterns sewed on it. Ribbons were incorporated to her attire, functionally keeping her long socks from slipping down her legs, as well as tying her sleeves so that they wouldn't puff out too much. The girl grinned at them her hands folded in front of her, displaying her black nail polish.

"I don't think we've been introduced." The girl greeted. "I am Celestia Ludenberg. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I've been invited into Hope's Peak Academy as the **Ultimate Gambler**."

"Celest… Luden… What?" Naegi tried, and failed, to pronounce the Gambler's name.

"Celestia Ludenberg?" Kaede had no such difficulties, having pronounced the name with the inflections in the right places.

"Indeed, though I do not mind if you call me Celes." The Gambler interlocked her fingers, tilting her head and giving the two a smile.

"Um… you are Japanese, right?" Naegi couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I am. And what of it?" Celes continued smiling.

"Can you tell us your real name?" The Luckster pushed his luck. In response, Celes glared at him, daring him to say anything more.

"I think you misunderstand." Celes's smile remained on her face, but her tone carried a heavy promise to whoever says otherwise. "After all, 'Celestia Ludenberg' _is_ my real name. It would be _wonderful_ if you would call me Celes."

Deciding that discretion is the better part of valour, Naegi parted with Celes to introduce himself to the next person.

"… Togami Byakuya." Was the teen's only reply. He was tall and slim, wearing a black suit and a green criss-cross tie. He only spared a glance at Naegi, before turning his sights on Kaede. "This trip wasn't a total waste, at least."

"Huh?" Kaede pointed at herself.

"Indeed. While your personality and etiquette leaves something to be desired, your technique on the piano is among the best I've observed." Kaede's face shifted from one expression to another, unable to convey her emotions. "I am looking forward to see your skills in action in person."

Having said his piece, he moved away from the two, ending the conversation.

"Wha-… Who the heck does he think he is?!" Having been denied the chance to express her emotions, she turned to Naegi.

"I-I think he's the **Ultimate Heir**." Naegi scratched his cheek, trying to explain the boy's audacity. "He's the son of the esteemed Togami Financial Group, and has been groomed for a single purpose, to inherit the entire group. At least, that's what I read about him."

"So you're saying he's the son of a rich family?" Kaede rubbed her head. "How is that a talent?"

"For one thing, the Togami Group already owns several other companies, and they're one of the most influential groups in the country." Naegi said. "Though, he must have done something amazing if Hope's Peak Academy scouted him."

"Ugh…" Kaede paled, her arms folded in front of her. "He's just… ugh…"

"Akamatsu-san, are you alright?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's… Let's just move on." Kaede waved away his concern, trying to get back on track.

Fortunately for Kaede and Naegi, the next person they met was more affable than Togami. Like the Heir, the teen was tall, with his most defining feature being his wild, sea-urchin shaped brown hair. He was also rather sloppily dressed, wearing his unbuttoned black blazer and white uniform shirt over a brown shirt. He was also wearing slippers, without any socks.

"Hey dudes. I'm Hagakure Yasuhiro, nice to meet ya!" The teen grinned and rubbed his hand over his stubble. After a moment, he closed one of his eyes, thinking deeply about something. "Things are not looking good for you man, I see a dark future ahead of you, filled with death and despair."

"W-What?" Naegi was surprised by Hagakure's dark premonition.

"Nah, I'm kidding, dude!" Once again, Hagakure is smiling, patting Naegi as an act of comfort. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, is-all. Why don't we grab a cold one and drink it away?"

"We're still in High School!" Naegi was carried by the flow of the conversation.

"I'm twenty dude, totally legal." The teen laughed. "A lot of things happened, something that not even my abilities as the **Ultimate Fortune Teller** could predict. So I've been held back three years."

The two didn't know what to say, so instead of continuing their conversation, they opted to move to the next person.

"I am Ogami Sakura." Said the giant before them. She was wearing a blue skirt, as well as a white seifuku that barely fit on her large body. The muscles of her arm were as large as Kaede's thighs, and together with the multiple scars on her face and limbs, made for a menacing figure. So it was understandable for Kaede to freeze up when Ogami began patting down Naegi, who also stiffened at the action. "Hmm… It seems like you have the strength of an average High School student. How unfortunate, you would be ill-fit to be my sparring partner."

At her comment, Naegi breathed a sigh of relief. With her introductions over, she folded her arms and surveyed the room.

"Why was she looking for a sparring partner?" Kaede asked Naegi after having left Ogami.

"Oh, that's because she's the **Ultimate Martial Artist**." Naegi said."From what I've heard online, she's a champion MMA fighter, and has a record of over 300 matches, without a single loss."

"We sure do have a number of talented classmates, don't we?" Kaede told him. "And last, but not the least…"

"Hi!" The sixteenth student greeted. She had strawberry-blonde hair tied in twin-tails, wore a red miniskirt, and black cardigan that was left unbuttoned enough to expose the black-and-red bra she wore underneath. It was then that Naegi realized that this was the girl that defended them when they were late. "I'm-"

"Enoshima Junko, right?" To the surprise of both Naegi and the other girl, it was Kaede who supplied the student's name. "The Ultimate Fashionista, right?"

"… Yes, I am Enoshima Junko." Enoshima stared at Kaede, trying to figure out how the Pianist knew her. "How do you know me?"

"Awesome, I'm a big fan of your show!" Kaede skipped the formalities and grabbed the Fashionista's hand, shaking it up and down. "Especially you. The series wouldn't be the same without you, after all."

"Uh… What are you talking about?" Enoshima is genuinely confused, her arm having gone limp in Kaede's hold. "I've never been in any shows. So far, I've only been posing for Magazines and photos."

"Then what do you call Danga-" Kaede was about to ask, only to be interrupted by Togami.

"We are all introduced yes? Then let us get down to business, we need to discuss our current predicament." The Heir said, bringing the attention of the whole room to him. He began to detail how it was odd for them to suddenly find themselves in a strange place, especially since how all of them were prospective students of Hope's Peak Academy.

"Sorry, Akamatsu-san~ " The Fashionista patted Kaede's hand. "I think you have me confused for someone else. Now, let's pay attention to Mr. Prissy-pants over there before he gets even more annoyed at us."

"Ah, sure…" Kaede watched as Enoshima walked away, but she was still bothered with what just happened. Something was wrong, and it's not just because she found herself in a weird school.

"All of us came here because we were invited by Hope's Peak Academy." Owada explained. Kaede kept quiet so as not to draw attention. How would they react if they knew she doesn't remember Hope's Peak Academy? "And just as we entered the school, all of us were knocked unconscious."

"Then we all woke up here." Kuwata added.

"That's not the only thing that's worrying." Ishimaru said, his chin propped on his fist. "Have you seen the windows in the classrooms and halls? All of them, bolted shut. Who would do such a thing?"

"Not to mention that all my things are missing." Enoshima whined. "My purse, my phone, nothing."

"My PDA is also missing." Fujisaki said. When she said that, everyone began patting their pockets for their devices, everyone coming up empty.

"That means that someone took it from us." Ogami said her opinion.

"There is also this room." Ishimaru continued. He pointed at the large, vault-like door where the entrance to the school should be. On the sides, there are turrets with large barrels mounted on a pivot. "I remember coming here this morning, and it did not have that large metal contraption over there."

"… Do you think we got caught in something sinister?" Enoshima voiced the unasked question. Every single student in the hall thought of the same thing, but didn't even want to say it out loud, just in case it comes true.

"Oh, just chill out." Hagakure laughed the tension away. "I'm pretty sure it's just something planned by the higher ups."

"You mean like an initiation?" Fujisaki breathed a sigh of relief.

"If that's the case, I don't have anything to worry about." Kuwata tried to play it off, his shoulders no longer tense.

And then, the bell rang.

*Ding dong ding dong~*

The melody of the Westminster Chime was familiar one to Kaede. Having it played quite so often in a school environment, as well as using it as practice for reading notes, it's one that Kaede has known by heart. Still, as the monitor of the side of the room turned on and was filled with static, and a silhouette filtered through, the Pianist couldn't help but think that the chime was one of foreboding.

"Ahh~ ahh~ Mic test, mic test. Can you all hear me right?" The voice was whimsical and playful, but it only helped punctuate how out-of-place it is, causing discomfort to pool at her gut. "Ahem, attention all new students! I would now like to hold an entrance ceremony, so please assemble in the gym- immediately. See ya there!"

"…" Everyone in the room was at a loss for words; Kaede herself didn't know what to say. But somehow, she thought that the voice sounded odd. It was Enoshima who broke the quiet that enveloped the room. "W-What the hell was that?!"

"I'm leaving." Togami announced, strutting out of the room.

"Hey, wait!" Enoshima tried to stop him, but the other students followed Togami's example and headed for the gym, despite their protests.

"Do you think it's safe to go?" Sayaka asked, and though she was addressing Naegi, Kaede also agreed with Sayaka.

"Well… It's not like it'll do us any good staying around here." Enoshima, resigned to the situation, said.

As Kaede walked with her other classmates to the gym, she couldn't help but feel like this was the start of something terrible.

And as they arrived at the gym, they were greeted by-

"See, guys? What'd tell you." Hagakure laughed. "It's just an ordinary Entrance Ceremony."

The gymnasium was arranged with folding chairs facing the stage. The basketball hoop was set aside to have a clear view of the podium in the centre, with the coat-of-arms of Hope's Peak Academy displayed proudly in the banner behind it.

But Hagakure was wrong. This was no ordinary ceremony.

As soon as the Fortune Teller finished speaking, a small black-and-white bear appeared from behind the podium and sat itself in front of the microphone. It wasn't a panda, as the bear's right side was white, while the left side was black. That was not the only strange thing about the bear, as instead of an eye on the black side, it was replaced by a red lightning-shaped socket.

"A… Teddy Bear?" Fujisaki asked.

But Kaede knew for a fact that it wasn't a Teddy Bear. As she continued to stare at the bear, her head throbbed, each beat stronger than the last. She clutched her head, closing an eye from the pain, trying to make sense of the situation.

"I'm no Teddy Bear!" The childish voice that came from the bear was the same one they heard come from the announcement earlier, and hearing it come directly from the robotic bear, Kaede was struck by how familiar it was.

As if his voice was a signal, a torrent of memories rushed through Kaede's mind. She lost the feeling in her legs, and she fell on her face.

"Akamatsu!" She heard the voice of Naegi calling for her, but she ignored it, focusing on the memories flashing by.

Light.

"I am…" The bear continued, heedless of Kaede's collapse. "Monokuma!"

Light of memories.

"Am I-" The Pianist mumbled, and she noted that she felt something warm flowing down her nose.

' _in Danganronpa_?' She finished in her mind.

And then Darkness.

* * *

 **Author's notes** :

Thank you for reading the story!

I have a few things to say. Yes, this is a fic where Kaede is in Danganronpa 1. She has memories of both Pre-Talent, and Talent Kaede. So if she seems OoC, it's intentional.

My heart broke when I finished chapter 1, and didn't touch Danganronpa v3 for Three days after that. I couldn't even write my Danganronpa Quest. A week after that, I finished Chapter 6, and an idea formed in my head. This is the result of that idea.

Finally, I made some changes with the Talents, but I'll still use Ultimate when addressing their talents.

Now, excuse me while I work on my Danganronpa Quest. It is 2 weeks overdue for an update.


End file.
